muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Old-time radio
hosts a broadcast]] , Fozzie finds a vintage radio set in the attic of The Muppet Theatre.]] '']] .]] .]] and friends dance around a radio, styled after the Philco cathedral models, in ''The Sesame Street ABC Book of Words]] as radio announcer in The Sesame Street Dictionary]] '' clip from "The Muppet Broadcasting Company"]] , in "The Garage Sale"]] Old-time radio (OTR) is a phrase frequently used by scholars, fans, and companies to refer to a period in American broadcasting history, from roughly 1926 to 1962, when radio was a dominant entertainment medium. While modern radio is dominated by music stations, newscasts, and call-in talk shows, "old-time radio" featured a wide range of programming. "Old-time radio" encompassed situation comedies, variety shows, game shows, anthology series, dramas, serials, and live band performances. Soap opera as a form originated in radio, and such programs as The Guiding Light went on to equally long runs on television. Other radio series which successfully transferred to TV include Gunsmoke, Dragnet, and The Lone Ranger. Mellifluous announcers, live sound effects (often created through household implements), and dramatic tag openings characterized the programming of this period. Contrary to the impression that old radio was always "tamer" than television, sound men on mystery programs employed such techniques as chopping a head of cabbage with a machete to simulate decapitation, or grilling bacon to suggest searing flesh. The phrase "old-time radio" has also been applied to programs of like vintage from England (such as The Goon Show), Australia, or Canada, but less frequently since radio has largely retained the same basic scope and significance in these countries, with the BBC still producing regular dramatic series, adaptations, and sitcoms. Within the United States, with the exceptions of occasional revivals, mostly as syndicated series, and sporadic dramas on NPR, radio programming of this stripe is relegated to the past, but made available through record, tape and CD collections, online archives, regional re-broadcasts, live recreations, and satellite radio channels. Arguably the last network radio comedy was The Stan Freberg Show on CBS in 1957. Most soap operas ended in 1960, as the genre moved to television. The mystery series Suspense and Yours Truly Johnny Dollar both ceased in the fall of 1962. Thus, Jim Henson grew up during the tail-end of the radio era, and was exposed to such series as The Shadow and The Green Hornet.Finch, Christopher. Jim Henson: The Works. p. 3 Influence The announcing style used on these programs was largely adopted by Jerry Nelson, as the announcer on The Muppet Show and in other productions. Nelson recalled his fondness for old-time radio and how it influenced him in multiple interviews with his local NPR station: Caroll Spinney has also discussed how radio influenced him: In addition, such long-time radio staples as Bob Hope, Edgar Bergen, and George Burns were guest stars on The Muppet Show, and subsequent Muppet/Creature Shop productions would occasionally reference or pay homage to old-time radio, either individual programs, or as a collective entity. References General *Well into the 1980s, on most occasions when Muppets would listen to radios (on Sesame Street, The Muppet Show or in books), the radio in question would be an old-fashioned wooden model, often with glowing dial, resembling the famous RCA or Philco models. A typical example occurs when the Martians discover what a radio is. This breakthrough in interplanetary communications occurred years after national radio audiences discovered Martians (through the 1938 War of the Worlds broadcasts). *An old-fashioned radio is also a regular part of the furnishings in Doc's workshop on Fraggle Rock. However, for practical listening purposes, Doc usually utilizes newer or home-made experimental models. Early Muppets *The Sam and Friends skit "The Westerners" featured Kermit and Chicken Liver lip-synching to a segment of Bob and Ray's Mutual radio series (1955-1957). *In the February 18, 1966 broadcast of The Jimmy Dean Show, in a Batman spoof with Rowlf, Jimmy Dean goes from Robin's traditional holy exclamations to quoting the Kingfish of radio's Amos 'n Andy: "Holy mackerel, Andy." *In Hey Cinderella!, the Fairy Godmother wears a mask to the ball, saying she received it from a friend, a "very generous fellow... wanted to lend me his faithful Indian companion as well" a reference to The Lone Ranger, which began life on radio at station WXYZ on January 31, 1933. *In The Great Santa Claus Switch, when Fred the Elf is taken prisoner, he claims that he is not merely a "mild-mannered" toy builder, but "Super Elf, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound." This text is from the opening narration of The Adventures of Superman radio serial (1940-1951), which starred Clayton "Bud" Collyer as Superman, and used in several subsequent versions. A variation of the spiel was also used in many Super Grover installments. Sesame Street *''Sesame Street'' frequently referenced old-time radio shows specifically, from Dragnet to You Are There, but often incorporated elements and phrases, particularly in the style of the announcers and use of organ music, as well as merging aspects of various shows. *One notable example is Granny Fanny Nesslerode's "Answer Lady" skits. Her announcer (Jerry Nelson, using a New England twang), brings the show from "her cozy, sunfilled kitchen in Goat Corners, New Hampshire." The intro, cozy kitchen setting, and interaction between Granny and the announcer are all derived from Aunt Jenny's Real-Life Stories, a soap opera which ran from 1937-1956 in which Aunt Jenny would tell the announcer a weekly serialized story. However, the skit intro also recalls the Bob and Ray parody of Aunt Jenny, Aunt Penny's Sunlit Kitchen, and the advice format comes from many radio shows, notably John J. Anthony's The Goodwill Hour (1937-1953). *The Sesame Street serial "Hunt for Happiness" parodies radio soap operas (including introductory narration and organ backing), especially those produced by Frank and Anne Hummert. It uses the Hummert trademark of characters placing an identifying adjective before every name and repeating it ("Oh, Brother Harold Happy") and the tradition of strange calamities befalling characters, as on The Romance of Helen Trent (1933-1960) and others. Grandmother Happy, the only sensible member of the family, is based on the wise title character on the Hummerts' Ma Perkins (1942-1960). *Some of Lefty's catchphrases and personality reflect a composite of two radio characters, "The Tout" from The Jack Benny Program and "The Salesman," played by Eddie Marr on Jack Carson's The Camel Comedy Caravan in 1943. The Tout would greet Jack Benny in a breathy, gangster-style undertone and say "Hey, bud... c'mere a minute," to which Jack would usually respond "Who, me?" (echoed by Ernie in many sketches). Eddie Marr's salesman character had as his catchphrase "Tell ya what I'm gonna do." The Lefty/Ernie story "Ernie Buys a 12" includes examples of all of these phrases. *The game show "Dialing for Prizes Movie" has photos of older celebrities on the wall, including a publicity photo of Fanny Brice as Baby Snooks, used to promote the radio show (1944-1951). * In Episode 0997, after being told by Gordon that his crabapple tree needs time to blossom before producing the fruit, Oscar moans, "What a revolting development this is!" This was the catchphrase of Chester A. Riley from the radio sitcom The Life of Riley (1945-1951). *In an Ernie and Bert sketch, Bert is listening to Pigeons in the News, his favorite radio program. The series and its announcer (Jerry Nelson) imitate the style of Walter Winchell's radio news series (1931-1957), using a telegraph key sound to transition between stories and phrases like "Dateline Cleveland." In The Sesame Street Dictionary, Bert can be seen listening to a similar program on his radio. *Also in The Sesame Street Dictionary, in the entry for the word "ever," Guy Smiley is seen as a radio announcer, narrating the adventures of Marshal Grover and ending on a cliffhanger note, in the style of The Lone Ranger or especially the many radio adventure serials. *Episode 3123 featured The Adventures of SuperWorm, announced in the manner of The Adventures of Superman. For the closing, the announcer utters the "Up, up and away!" spoken on radio by Superman himself (since listeners couldn't actually see Superman flying, the phrase signaled the action.) *Episode 3143 centered on canine station WUFF Radio. In addition to more modern radio formats (traffic reports, call-ins), one of the shows is "Puppy Dog Tales," which old-time radio style, has Terry Terrier reading a story while "you listen and use your imagination to make pictures in your head" (summing up the appeal of classic radio shows). *In "Elmo's World: Books," the Book Channel promotes "Our Miss Books," referencing the radio sitcom Our Miss Brooks (1948-1957), which also ran concurrently on TV from 1952-1956, with most of the same cast. The Muppets *On The Muppet Show episode 422, Andy Williams briefly tells Scooter how he got his start in show business, singing with his brothers as a quartet on the radio in Iowa (although not specified in the episode, station WHO's Iowa Barn Dance to be precise). *Roy Rogers closed his radio show by wishing his audience "Goodbye, good luck, and may the good Lord take a likin' to you." With a "goodnight" change, he used it when he guest starred on episode 322 of The Muppet Show. A variation was used by Rowlf (as Dr. Bob in Vet's Hospital) in episode 524, as a joke written by Don Hinkley: "Good night, and may the good Lord take a Viking to you." *Radio wit Fred Allen gave his famous opinion of TV on the November 5, 1950 broadcast of The Big Show: “Well, you know, television’s a new medium, and I have discovered why they call it a medium: because nothing is well done, or very little.” Ironically, one of the show’s co-sponsors was television manufacturer RCA Victor. The line has since been referenced, misquoted, paraphrased, and reworked by many, including the Muppets (primarily Statler and Waldorf), often adding the word "rare" to the equation. ::In episode 312 of The Muppet Show, Statler critiques the medium sketch, which "wasn't rare and it certainly wasn't well done." ::In the storybook adaptation of The Muppet Movie, Statler and Waldorf appear in the El Sleezo Cafe and reply to Fozzie's intro (telling jokes "both old and rare.") Waldorf questions the latter adjective, and as usual, Statler quips "That's because they're not well done." ::In the first issue of The Muppet Show Comic Book, Statler frets that the Muppets are going to corrupt a whole new medium (so-called "cause it's rarely well done.") An actual medium appears to take offense. The gag was reused (applying to the internet) in a teaser for the unreleased Muppet Show motion comics (minus the unhappy medium). *The unproduced Muppet video script Campfire Songs notes that the character of Hoss the horse would speak like Western actors Chill Wills, Slim Pickens, "or Fred Allen's senator Klaghorn." The latter refers to the radio character Senator Claghorn (who also partially inspired the Looney Tunes character Foghorn Leghorn) who highlighted the "Allen's Alley" portion of The Fred Allen Show from 1945-1949, and made guest appearances on other shows. Dog City *The first season Dog City episode "Radio Daze" involved Ace Hart in a crime wave at radio station WFIDO, involving attacks on the cast and crew of the soap opera It's a Dog's Life. The title references a trend in the titles of most radio soap operas (Road of Life, Life Can Be Beautiful). The culprit turns out to be the enraged sound effects man. The episode also references Orson Welles (as announcer Orson Welp). A favorite radio show mentioned by Mr. MacTaggart is The Creaking Kennel, a reference to horror show Inner Sanctum (1941-1952) and its famous creaking door opening. *The first season episode "The Bloodhound" has Eliot Shag saying "Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of dogs?" referencing the introductory line of The Shadow. *The first season episode "Rocketship K-9" parodies The War of the Worlds; while mainly focusing on visual versions of the tale, the Orson Welles' radio broadcast is referenced in a newscaster reporting from Rover's Mill (Grover's Mill, New Jersey in the original broadcast). *The character Colonel Claghound, in the second season episode "Much Ado About Mad Dog" takes his name and accent from Senator Claghorn of The Fred Allen Show. *The third season episode "Comedy of Horrors" featured Baron Von Rottweiler examining Eddie's brain and saying "So round... so firm... so fully packed," a reference to the Lucky Strike slogan made famous by commercials on radio's Jack Benny Program. Others *In Dreamchild, while visiting New York City, Alice Hargreaves sits in on an old-time radio broadcast, an adventure drama. The sound man (Ken Campbell) employs coconut shells as horse hooves, a common trope in the radio era. Mrs. Hargreaves subsequently delivers a radio commercial, playing on her reputation as "Alice in Wonderland." *The Muppet Babies episode "The Muppet Broadcasting Company" featured an extended salute to old-time radio, as the Babies imagine themselves in versions of such diverse series as The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Captain Midnight, The Shadow, George Burns and Gracie Allen, the big band broadcasts of Duke Ellington, and more. Clip footage briefly appeared showing the cast and crew of the sitcom Fibber McGee and Molly, including actors Jim Jordan (Fibber) and Gale Gordon (Mayor LaTrivia) and the sound man creating the famous closet gag (as junk tumbles from Fibber's hall closet). Connections in The Muppet Movie]] , from 1932 until they shifted to TV in 1950]] '' as recurring visitor Miss Trump]] ]] ]] ]] Several people who worked behind the scenes with the Muppets were directly related to radio personalities. *Bernie Brillstein's uncle was Jack Pearl (1894-1982). Pearl, a former vaudevillian, created the character of Baron von Munchaussen, teller of tall-tales and incorrigible liar, on The Ziegfeld Follies of the Air (1932) and soon headlined his own series, under various names, until 1937, with revivals up until 1954, culminating in the quiz show The Baron and the Bee. *Jeff Moss's father, Arnold Moss (1909-1989), played various character roles on the soap operas Jane Arden (1938-1939) and Against the Storm (1939-1940); served as "the Speaker," the deity-like narrator on The Light of the World (1947); played villains and aliens on The Adventures of Superman (1950s); and was a regular as Col. Lesko on Cafe Istanbul (1952-1953), among others. *Tom Whedon's father, John Whedon (1905-1991), was a staff writer on The Great Gildersleeve (1941-1947) and also wrote for Edgar Bergen's The Chase & Sanborn Hour (ca. 1937) and the sitcom Hogan's Daughter (1949). In addition, many guest stars on The Muppet Show and in movies, plus others with Muppet connections, had widespread experience from the "golden age of radio," or in more recent old-time style revivals. *Eddie Albert was a rotating lead star on The NBC Radio Theater (1959-1960; sometimes listed as Five Star Matinee or Morning Matinee) and guest starred on Spike Jones' Lifebuoy Show (1943), The Cavalcade of America (1948) and others *Steve Allen began as a radio announcer in 1942, starred on Smile Time (ca. 1945-1947), had a disc jockey show Breaking All Records in 1947, and starred in the CBS summer replacement series It's a Great Life (1948) and other summer slots in 1950 and 1952, and briefly from October to January (1952-1953). *Julie Andrews was the resident singer on the comedy series Educating Archie (BBC, 1950-1952) and The Pleasure Boat (1953) *Buddy Arnold sang as half of the duos Kay and Buddy Arnold (with sister Kay, 1935-1939) and Betty and Buddy (1939-1940, 1945-1946), which he also scripted and music arranged; wrote and sang theme song for The Lucky Regal Hour (ca. 1940) *Fred Astaire starred on The Packard Hour (1936-1937) *John Astin played parts on the anthology Whispering Streets (1956) and Elton on a 1957''Doctor Six-Gun'' episode. *Richard Attenborough hosted several periodic disc jockey series on the BBC (1950-1963, three specials 1971-1972), played John Harmon in a serialized Our Mutual Friend (1950), George Braithwaite on the sitcom My Friends the Braithwaites (1951), the host of Home at Eight (1952), Tommy Beresford on Partners in Crime (1953), and was heard in various guest spots and specials *Lauren Bacall played Sailor Duval on Bold Venture (1951-1952) *Jim Backus played Hubert Updyke III on The Alan Young Show (1944-1947, 1949), on his own sitcom The Jim Backus Show (1947), and in guest spots on The Bob Hope Show (1954-1955) and others; also played Hartley Benson on The Mel Blanc Show (1946-1947), dramatic roles on Suspense (supporting parts in 1946, leads in two episodes, 1959 and 1962), the host of The Great Talent Hunt (1948), Rumson Bullard on The Great Gildersleeve (ca. 1952), starred on a second Jim Backus Show (1957, comedy variety), and many others *John Baddeley played various roles on The Children's Hour (1956-1961) and the storyteller on The Word (1961) *Pearl Bailey guest starred on various variety and music series, including Command Performance (1944), The Kraft Music Hall (1945), and Alec Templeton Time (1946) *Kenny Baker played trumpet on BBC Radio with the dance orchestra of Fighter Command (1942), with the British band of the AEF (1945), led his own Kenny Baker's Dozen on regular series Let's Settle for Music (1952-1958), frequently soloed on Forces All-Star Bill (1952-1953), and made guest appearances on other variety series *Leo Bardischewski played many roles on German radio from 1947 onward, including four Shakespeare plays (1951-1964), blessed souls and the voices of the hellgates in the five part serial The Divine Comedy (1957), Leslie Forrester in the Gestatten, mein Name ist Cox serial "Die kleine Hexe" (1963), and various parts in the Paul Temple serial The Conrad Case (1959), Inspector Hornleigh (two episodes, 1960), and Sherlock Holmes series (three episodes, 1966) *Wade Barnes was a staff announcer at various stations including WHBC Canton (1938-1939, as chief announcer), WTAM Cleveland (1939-1942), and WCAU Philadelphia (1942-1943) including hosting The Funny Money Man (1942), before freelancing and then becoming sales representative for NBC's radio-recording division in 1946 *Sean Barrett played Timmy in One Eye Wild (1952), Puck in A Midsummer Night's Dream (1956) and Eddie in It Was Only a Joke (1962) *Timothy Bateson read poetry on two episodes of Poetry Reading (1949); played Mr. Pope on Mrs. Dale's Diary (one week, 1955); Hyacinth Robinson on the serial The Princess Cassmassima (1956) and many Children's Hour installments (1954-1961), including Digby Lashwood on the serial The Lashwood Inheritance (1956), adult Pip on the serial Great Expectations (1958), Slow-and-Solid Tortoise in Kipling's "The Beginning of Armadillos" (1959), Rex on the serial The Carved Lions (1959), the title character on the serial Carbonel (1959), and Edvard Grieg in "The Music Maker of the North" (1960) *Geoffrey Bayldon played Edwin Clayhanger on Clayhanger (1953-1954), Tom Walters in the plays Poet and Pheasant (1956) and Annual Outing (1959), and appearances in other BBC radio plays from 1951 onwards *Batman and Robin were semi-regulars on The Adventures of Superman (1941-1951) and starred in an audition show (pilot), The Batman Mystery Club (1950) *Robert Beatty played Philip Odell in eight detective serials (1947-1961), Rusty Six-Gun on the Cabin in the Hills serial "Rusty Six-Gun Rides the Range" (1939), the "At Your Request" announcer for Mutual's BBC Radio Newsreel (1941), narrated the US syndicated London Calling (1945), played Mark Donovan in the serial Shadow of Sumuru (1946), starred on the comedy revues Listen My Children (1948) and Third Division (1949), was a panelist on the game show Two in One (1955), and played "Q" Barnaby on Destination- Fire! (1962-1966), among others *Harry Belafonte guest starred on several musical series, including Stagestruck (1953-1954), Guest Star (between 1955 and 1958), and others *Jack Benny starred on The Jack Benny Program (1932-1955) *Candice Bergen appeared on The New Edgar Bergen Hour (1955) *Edgar Bergen, along with Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd, starred on The Chase and Sanborn Hour (1937-1939), The Charlie McCarthy Show (1940-1954), and The Edgar Bergen Hour (1954-1955) *Frances Bergen played Jean Wetherby in the Richard Diamond, Private Eye episode "Danny Denver" (1951) and made guest appearances on The New Edgar Bergen Hour (1955) and The Jack Benny Program (1956) *Milton Berle starred on Three Ring Time (1941) and The Milton Berle Show (1943-1945, 1947-1948) *Elmer Bernstein composed music for the Army Air Forces series Coming Home (1945) *Theodore Bikel played roles in various BBC plays (1949-1954), Andre in The Wooden Horse episode 5 (1949), an orchestra leader in The Scarlet Pimpernel episode 3 (1949), a bit part in Riders of the Range episode 14 (1951), Branoff on a week of Dick Barton, Special Agent (1951), was a panelist on What Do You Know? (1953-1954), a regular on Flair (1960), and appeared on Guest Star (1961) *Douglas Blackwell performed in BBC repertory beginning in 1948, sketch roles on What Do You Know? (1953-1955), the innkeeper on Don Quixote (1954), host of Housewive's Choice (1955), bits on Ray's a Laugh (1955), suspects on Inspector Scott Investigates (1959-1960), and others *Ed Blainey was a sound effects man on The Philip Morris Playhouse (1936), Stella Dallas (late 1930s), Grand Central Station (1941-1942), Gang Busters (1945-1948), Hop Harrigan (1942-1946), The Fat Man (1946-1951), The Adventures of Superman (1949-1951), Tales of Tomorrow (1953), Theatre Five (1964-1965), and Radio Playhouse (1975-1976) *Ray Bloch conducted the orchestra and led the choral group the Ray Bloch Swing Fourteen on Johnny Presents (1937-1941), had his own Ray Bloch's Varieties (1938), and was orchestra leader on Krueger's Musical Toast (1935-1937), The Gay Nineties Revue (1939-1944), Crime Doctor (1940) The Philip Morris Playhouse (ca. 1941-1951), The Al Jolson Program (1942-1943), Here's to Romance (1943-1945), Quick as a Flash (1944-1951), The Milton Berle Show (1944, 1947-1948), The Continental Celebrity Club (1945-1946), The Mary Small Revue (1945-1946), By Popular Demand (1946), Sing It Again (1948), and Stop the Music (1954-1955) *John Bluthal supported Spike Milligan on the Australian series The Idiot Weekly (1958-1959) and the BBC remake The Omar Khayyam Show (1963-1964), played Grayson on the Australian Eleventh Hour episode "Save the Lady" (1959) and episodic roles (usually dialects) on BBC's The Flying Doctor (1961-1962) *Victor Borge was a regular on The Kraft Music Hall (1942-1943) and starred in The Victor Borge Show (1943, 1945, 1946-1947, 1951) *Coral Browne played guest leads on Saturday Night Theatre (1943-1944), guest starred on Variety Playhouse (1953, 1956), played Emilia in "Othello" on World Theatre (1956), and Jocasta in Oedipus the King (1957) *Roscoe Lee Browne played a native in The CBS Radio Workshop episode "The Endless Road" (1956) *Denise Bryer appeared as a member of the BBC Repertory Company in many one-shot plays (beginning in 1947), the serial Dick Barton, Secret Agent (1948), Great Expectations (1948, as the child Estella and Trabb's boy, and 1958, Estella as child and adult), many roles (usually children) on The Children's Hour (1949-), small parts on The Man in Black (1949), Lydia Bennett on Pride and Prejudice (1950), Rose Maylie on Oliver Twist (1952), Renee Cook, Maisie Lawford, and others on''Mrs. Dale's Diary'' (1952-1961), Jill Lesley on A Life of Bliss (1957-1958), and more *Paul Bürks played a butler in The Secret of Father Brown episode "The Song of the Flying Fish" (1948), various roles on Neues aus Schilde (1953-1955), the Anwalt Gordonb Grantley series (1956-1959), Inspector Hornleigh (1957), and more *Carol Burnett starred on The Carol Burnett-Richard Hayes Show (1961-1962) *George Burns starred with wife Gracie Allen first on The Guy Lombardo Show (1932-1934) and then on Burns and Allen (also known as The Adventures of Gracie, Maxwell House Coffee Time and other sponsor-based titles, 1934-1950) *Helen Burns, on BBC Radio, played Jane Fairfax in Emma (1948 serial), read the serialized novels Poor Miss Finch (on Woman's Hour) and Young Enthusiasts, both 1952, and appeared in one-shot plays *Ralph Burns played piano and arranged on The Woody Herman Show (1945-1947) *Raymond Burr played Inspector Hellman on Pat Novak for Hie (1949), Chief Ed Backstrand on Dragnet (ca. 1949-1950), starred as Capt. Lee Quince on Fort Laramie (1956) and appeared in episodes of Suspense (1948-1959), Yours Truly Johnny Dollar (1950-1956), The CBS Radio Workshop (1956-1957, various roles including Abraham Lincoln), and others *Abe Burrows wrote for many radio series, including the John Barrymore skits on The Rudy Vallee Show (ca. 1940-1943), Duffy's Tavern (as head writer, 1941), The Danny Kaye Show (1945-1946), Texaco Star Theater, Joan Davis Time (ca. 1947) and others, and starred on The Abe Burrows Show (aka Breakfast with Burrows, 1947-1949) and was the entertainment commentator on Hear It Now (1950) *Daws Butler played Hugh McHugh on That's Rich (1954), Bob Tainter and others on The Stan Freberg Show (1957), and various roles on Family Theatre, CBS Radio Workshop, Yours Truly, Johnny Dollar, and others. *Cab Calloway starred in band remote series in 1941 and 1942, performed in the band for The Bill Stern Sports Newsreel, and guest starred on Command Performance (1943) and The Chamber Music Society Of Lower Basin Street (1944), among others *Peter Capell appeared on over one hundred US radio broadcasts, playing various roles on Words at War (1943-1945), FBI Agent Anton Kamp on Wendy Warren and the News (ca. 1947-1957), Officer Connolly on When a Girl Marries (1947), Prince Paul and others on Stella Dallas (ca.1944-1950s), Dr. Horst in the Ray Bradbury adaptation "Mars Is Heaven" (on Dimension X, 1950 and 1951, and X Minus-One, twice in 1955), and many others *Kitty Carlisle was the hostess and featured singer on Coca-Cola's Song Shop (1937) *Art Carney played Franklin Delano Roosevelt on The March of Time (ca. 1939-1944) and other series, various roles on Gangbusters (1935-1957), the Athlete on The Henry Morgan Show (1946-1947), Billy Oldham on Joe and Ethel Turp (1943), Red Lantern on the children's series Land of the Lost (ca. 1945-1948), Angus on the soap opera Lorenzo Jones (ca. 1940s), General Dwight D. Eisenhower on Living 1948 (1948), and more. *Johnny Cash performed frequently as a member of The Grand Ole Opry (1957-1965) *Carol Channing sang on American Music Festival (1941) and guest starred on The New Edgar Bergen Hour (1954) *Ray Charles was the musical arranger for several series, including the operetta series The Chicago Theatre Of The Air (1940) and The Telephone Hour (1945), The Silver Summer Revue (1948), The Big Show (1952), plus TV/radio simulcast episodes of The Perry Como Show with the Ray Charles Singers and various syndicated broadcasts for branches of the armed forces and Civil Defense Administration *Petula Clark was a frequent guest vocalist on variety series (1942-1948); played the lead, Karen, in the five-part Children's Hour serial "She Shall Have Music" (1947); was a regular vocalist on Cabin in the Cotton (1947) and its follow-up Way Down South (1949), Leave It to the Boys (1947-1948), Gala Night at the Rhubarb Room (1948-1950), Calling All Forces (1950-1951), and Ternent's in Town (1954); starred in the musical sitcom Study in A Flat (1950), played Penny Gay on Life of Bliss (1954-1957), and more *Eric Clavering was a guest on the Fleischmann's Yeast and Campbell Soup programs (1938) and was part of the BBC rep company (1943-1944), playing Gilbert Blythe in a Children's Hour serial of "Anne of Green Gables" (1944), Soldier Bartlett in Hemingway's "Fifty Grand" (1944), and parts in various one-shot plays *Loretta Clemens played Dotty Marsh on The Gibson Family (1934-1935), sang on Johnny Presents (1934-1937), and co-starred in a musical series with brother Jack Clemens throughout the 1930s. *Rosemary Clooney was a vocalist on many series, including Moon River (1940s), One Night Stand (1947-1949), The Bing Crosby Show (1952-1954) and later as a title billed co-star on The Bing Crosby-Rosemary Clooney Show (1961-1962), plus a rare dramatic turn on Suspense ("St. James Infirmary Blues," Feb. 23, 1953) *Imogene Coca guest starred on The Big Show (1950) *Perry Como was a vocalist with Ted Weems on Weems' series and Fibber McGee and Molly (both 1936-1937), vocalist/panelist on the musical quiz Beat the Band (1940-1941), and the rotating star soloist on The Chesterfield Supper Club (1944-1949) *Edwin Cooper played roles in many anthology series, including Texaco Star Theatre (as Sheriff Hartman in "The Front Page," May 29, 1940), The Eternal Light (1945), The Lux Radio Theatre (1946-1948), and X-Minus One (1957, in "Inside Story," as Mr. Jones in "The Category Inventor," and as Parrock in "Shocktroop") *Ossie Davis played historical roles in several episodes of The Cavalcade of America (1950-1951) *Ruby Dee was a regular on The Story of Ruby Valentine (1955-1956) and appeared on '' X Minus One'' (1956), The CBS Radio Workshop (1956-1957) and CBS Radio Mystery Theater (1974) *Hans-Helmut Dickow was heard on German radio in the Paul Temple serials as various parts in "The Gregory Affair" (1949) and as Richard Ferguson in "The Jonathan Case" (1954), Snatch Galloway in three episodes of Im Dienst von Scotland Yard (1950), Paul Cox on Mein Name ist Paul; Cox (the SRF version, 1956, 1958, 1963, 1989), many roles on the anthology Aus Studio 13 (1957-1987), and more *Dorothy Donegan performed on several broadcasts of Jubilee (1944-1945) *Mike Douglas was a regular singer on Kay Kyser's College of Musical Knowledge (1945-1946) *Maree Dow wrote an episode of Doctor Christian (1949) and episodes of The Shadow (ca. 1950s) *Hugh Downs was an announcer at WMAQ in Chicago for local productions as well as those broadcast nationally/regionally for NBC and years later on-staff for NBC, announcing The World's Great Novels (1948), Destination Freedom (1948-1949), The Catholic Hour (1949), RFD America (1949), and as narrator of the 1951 CBS dramatic Thanksgiving special "We Gather Together." *Robert Eddison performed in BBC radio dramas and serials beginning in 1938, including Eddie in Number 17 (1939 serial), Derek Watt in Watt was the Murderer's Name (1941 serial), Richard in The Devil's Disciple (1947, two-part play), the title role in Hannibal (1947, three-part play), Hugo Bishop in Dead Silence (1953, serial), Queen in Danger (1953, play), and Dead Circuit (1955 serial), and many other productions *Blake Edwards created, wrote, and later directed episodes of Richard Diamond, Private Eye (1949-1952) and wrote for The Line-Up (1940-1952), Yours Truly, Johnny Dollar (1951-1953), and Suspense (two 1951 episodes) *Percy Edwards did bird and animal imitations on BBC Radio's vaudeville slots (1931-1932), bird call segments on Children's Hour (1947-1952, 1954-1955) made frequent appearances on Variety Band-Box (1947-1952), had his own series Bird-Song (1951) and Call of the Country (1953), played Psyche the dog on A Life of Bliss (1953-1969), Soapy the horse and other animals on Confidentially--- They're Off!, Crab the dog in the one-shot The Two Gentleman of Verona (1958), Gregory the chicken and others on Ray's a Laugh (1960-1962), did "Country Calendar" segments on Holiday Music-Hall (1960-1962), played the robin on The Secret Garden serial (1962), himself in a guest spot on The Archers (1963), and birds and animals on many other broadcasts *Ray Erlenborn (sound effects on Dinah! I've Got a Song) was a staff CBS sound effects man on shows like Texaco Star Theater (1938-1940, providing the wailing fire siren opening), Blondie (ca. 1939-1948, where he also barked as Daisy the dog), Al Pearce and His Gang (1940s), Big Town (ca. 1937-1942), Gene Autry's Melody Ranch (1945-1956), Dr. Christian (1940s-1950s), The Red Skelton Show, and countless others *Dale Evans was the resident singer on That Girl from Texas (1940-1941), The Chase and Sanborn Hour (1942-1943), and co-starred on Roy Rogers' series (1944-1955) *Jack Fascinato was musical director on Starring Curt Massey (1943) and supplied special arrangements and piano accompaniment on the Chicago series Musical Milkwagon (1947) *Marty Feldman wrote scripts for Educating Archie (1958-1960), Round the Horne (1965-1967) and other BBC comedies *José Ferrer hosted The Prudential Family Hour (ca. 1942), played the title role on Philo Vance (1945), and appeared in the United Nations radio play "Document A/777" (1950), amongst others *Arthur Fiedler was the regular conductor for The Standard Hour (1951-1950s) *Henry Fonda was a frequent guest lead on Cavalcade of America (6 times, 1941-1949) and The Lux Radio Theatre (1938-1942) plus appearances on Suspense (1945) and others *Frank Fontaine played John L. C. Sivoney in several episodes of The Jack Benny Program (1950-1954, sporadically) *Bruce Forsyth was a regular as Archie's tutor on Educating Archie (1959) *John Forsythe appeared in episodes of Broadway Is My Beat (1949), Best Plays (1952-1953), and The CBS Radio Mystery Theatre (1974) *Frances Foster played a native villager in The CBS Radio Workshop episode "The Endless Road" (1956) *Fred Foy announced and narrated The Lone Ranger (1948-1956), substituted as the Lone Ranger in "Burly Scott's Sacrifice" (1954), and announced The Green Hornet (some 1947 shows, 1952-1953) *Arlene Francis performed on The Mercury Theater of the Air in 1938 (as Thelona in "The Affairs of Anatole" and Madame Auouda in "Around the World in 80 Days") and acted on Betty and Bob (1940 syndication, as Betty), Helpmate (ca. 1941, Linda Harper), Mr. District Attorney (1940s, as secretary Miss Rand), The Affairs of Ann Scotland (1946-1947, title role) plus hostess of Blind Date (1943-1946) and The Hour of Charm (1940s) and a panelist on the radio version of What's My Line? (1952-1953) *John Franklyn-Robbins played character parts on The Way, the Truth, and the Life (1957-1959) and in biographies of classic composers (1958-1965, as Mendellsohn, Dvorak, and others) *Stan Freberg starred as Richard Wilt on That's Rich (1954), himself and others on The Stan Freberg Show (1957), and guest roles on Suspense, The CBS Radio Workshop and others *Dave Garroway hosted The Dave Garroway Show (1946-1954, under varying titles), aannounced The World's Greatest Novels (1946-1947), and was a communicator/host on Monitor (1955-1961) *Larry Gelbart wrote for Duffy's Tavern (1945-1947), Command Performance (1946-1948), The Jack Paar Program (1947), The Joan Davis Show (1947), The Sealtest Village Store (1947-1948),The Ginny Simms Show (1947), and The Bob Hope Show (1948-1952) *John Gielgud played the title role in Sherlock Holmes (1955-1956; BBC transcriptions aired in the United States) and performed on The Theatre Guild On The Air ("The Importance of Being Ernest," 1947," and as "Hamlet," 1948) *Dizzy Gillespie was a guest on Jubilee (1947) and participated in a "Battle of Jazz" on Bands for Bonds (Sept. 23-20, 1947) *Hermione Gingold read short stories on the BBC (1926), appeared on various variety broadcasts and plays (1930-1933), was a regular on The Ridgeway Parade (1931-1933), regular and later co-host of Home at Eight (1952-1953), regular panelist on One Minute Please (1952), a recurring guest on Stage Struck (1953-1954) and was heard on Flair (1961) *Will Glickman wrote for Quixie Doodles (1939-1940), The Alan Young Show (1944-1946), Gaslight Gayeties (1945), Happy Island (1945), The Ford Theater (1947-1948), and The Ethel Merman Show (1949) *Heini Göbel played roles on German radio beginning in 1945, including Fred in A Christmas Carol (1949), the title role in Androcles and the Lion (1956), bureau clerk Jean in five Maigret adaptations (1961), and Sergeant Coventry in the Sherlock Holmes episode "The Problem of Thor Bridge" (1963, translation of BBC series) *Arthur Godfrey served as announcer on Professor Quiz (1937) and Fred Allen's Texaco Star Theater (1942) before starring on Arthur Godfrey Time (1945-1972), Arthur Godfrey's Talent Scouts (1946-1956), and Arthur Godfrey Digest (1950-1955). *Harold Gould played roles in episodes of Rudy Vallee's Fleischmann's Yeast Hour (1935) and Radio Guild (1939) *Lorne Greene joined CBC radio in 1939 as an actor/announcer, announced National News (1940-1943); wartime series such as Victory in Canada, Our Canada, Nazi Eyes Over Canada; announced Canadian cut-ins to Fibber McGee and Molly and The Breakfast Club (1940s); played the narrator on the CBC anthology Curtain Time (1940s), the title role in Othello (1952, one-shot), and hosted "Western Night" of the revival series The Sears Radio Theater (1979-1980; renamed Mutual Radio Theater, 1980-81) *Merv Griffin was a singer and sometimes host, beginning at San Francisco's KRFC (1947-1948, The Merv Griffin Show and others), on ABC's The Merv Griffin Show (1957-ca. 1959), and others *Ron Haddrick was a regular on Australia's Radio Canteen (1949-1953), played Jeffrey Blackburn in the serial It Walks By Night (1951), Franz Lehar in the four-part Song of Vienna (1953), and appearances on General Motors Hour (1952-1953) and other anthologies and solo plays; in England, appeared on BBC Radio (1956-1958) in Shakespeare, Don Juan, and reading on Morning Story (1958) *Margaret Hamilton played Aunt Effie on The Couple Next Door (1957-1960) *Peter Hawkins played roles in BBC radio plays beginning 1949, was a regular on the sitcom Just Fancy (1953), did one-week fill-ins as Tiffin and as Monument on Mrs. Dale's Diary (1955, 1957 respectively), played animals and others on Educating Archie (1955-1958), Daisy the turkey on a Christmas episode of Ray's a Laugh (1955), was a regular on Round the Bend (1958-1959), and hosted Listen on Saturday (1961-1964) *Skitch Henderson was the featured pianist on Bing Crosby's Philco Radio Time (1946-1949), composed and conducted the music on I Deal in Crime (1946-1947), and was orchestra leader on Sinatra's Light Up Time (1950) *Alice Hill played roles in many CBC radio broadcasts, including a 1938 production of "As You Like It" (as Celia), The Craigs (1939-1964, as Janice Craig), the sitcom The Johnny Home Show (ca. 1945, regular as Rosemary), Hometown (1945), a serial version of Julius Caesar (1946, as Portia), the Stage series (titled variously Stage 45, Stage 46, etc. per year, many leads, 1940s through 1950s, including Mina in "Dracula" and Helena in "A Midsummer Night's Dream"), Curtain Time (ca. 1947-1949), and more *Ian Holm appeared in BBC radio plays beginning in 1954 and played Vincent Spaulding in the Sherlock Holmes episode "The Red-Headed League" (1957) *Bob Hope starred on The Bob Hope Show (1938-1955) and played himself as the questioning taxpayer in the documentary series The Quick and the Dead (1950) *Michael Hordern appeared in BBC radio plays beginning in 1938, played Merton in an episode of The Father Brown Stories (1947), Kolskegg and Thorkel Foulmouth in the two-part Icelandic Sagas (1947), Martin Wildwood on the serial The Daring Dexters (1947), Lord George Germain on the serial Mary Lovelace (1949), Alderman Joe Astell on the serial South Riding (1949), Mr. Anabin on the serial Barchester Towers (1951), narrated a series of insect documentaries (1952-1962), and more *Lena Horne was a regular guest singer on Jubilee (1942-1947), a frequent guest on Command Performance (1940s), and appeared in Norman Corwin's United Nations radio play Document A/777 (1950) *Russell Horton was a regular repertory player, in lead and supporting roles, on The CBS Radio Mystery Theater (1977-1980) *Danny Kaye starred on The Danny Kaye Show (1945-1946) *Gene Kelly was one of the rotating male leads on The Cresta Blanca Hollywood Players (1946-1947) and guest starred in four episodes of Suspense (1943-1944, 1949), on three episodes of Lux Radio Theatre (1947, 1951), and more *Al Klink played saxophone on Glenn Miller's Moonlight Serenade (1939-1942), on the later broadcasts of The Chamber Music Society of Lower Basin Street (1952), and on Allen Edwards' morning series Wake Up Easy (1954-1955) *Rosalind Knight acted on BBC Radio as two different guest girlfriends on The Life of Bliss (1954), as a regular on Ray's a Laugh (1958-1959), as Patricia Mathews on Discord in Three Flats (1962), and others *Don Knotts played Windy Wales on Bobby Benson and the Bar-B Riders (1949-1955) and appeared in episodes of The Big Story, as Alex Pierce and Edgar Chatfield (April 7, 1954) and an assault victim (Feb. 09, 1955) *Phil Kraus played drums and other percussion on station WNEW as part of the house band "Five Shades of Blue" from 1939 until 1942, and then post-war, again at WNEW on The Canada Lee Show (1947), Saturday Night Swing Session (1947), and others, and at WNYC on the opening concert of The American Music Festival (1953) *Burt Lancaster starred in two episodes each of Suspense (1948, 1949) and Lux Radio Theater (1950-1951) *Jack Lescoulie was the host ("Grouchmaster") on The Grouch Club (1937-1939), appeared in two episodes of Quiet, Please (1948, 1949), played himself on an episode of Boston Blackie (1948), and was a WWII radio war correspondent and a disc jockey throughout the 1940s *Jerry Lester was a regular comedian on The Kraft Music Hall (1941-1942) and played John Markoe in the Cloak and Dagger episode "The Secret Box" (July 23, 1950) *Jerry Lewis starred on The Martin and Lewis Show (1949-1950, 1951-1953) and had played bit parts in several episodes of The Big Story (1947-1948) *Liberace made guest appearances on The Texaco Star Theatre (1945), Command Performance (1950), The Amos 'n' Andy Music Hall (the 1953 premiere), and two episodes of Edgar Bergen's show (1954 and 1956) *James Lipton played nephew Dan Reid on The Lone Ranger (ca. 1940s) in Detroit and appeared in episodes of New York series The Mysterious Traveler (1948), Now Hear This (1951), and The Cavalcade of America (1952) *Don Lusher played trombone on Ted Heath and His Music and other Heath titles (ca. 1952-1961) and Knight and the Music (1960) *Alf Marholm was heard on German radio, in many roles in the Paul Temple serials, including various in The Gregory Affair (1949), Major Browning in The Curzon Case (1951-1952), Sgt. Digby in The Vandyke Affair (1953), Inspector James in The Madison Mystery (1956), and Mr. Stone in The Geneva Mystery (1966); appeared on on episode of The Lives of Harry Lime (1952), played the first Curgatory director in Norman Corwin's play The Odyssey of Runyon Jones (1957), recurring appearances in various roles on Neues aus Schilda (1953-1956), Inspector Hornleigh (1957-1963), and others, regularly as the announcer in Livingstones letzte Reise (1956), Anton Pfister on the children's series Geschichten vom Kater Musch (1958-1963), and John Wellman in the Nero Wolfe serial Murder by the Book (1966) *Trevor Martin was part of the BBC Drama Repertory company on radio beginning in 1950, in many one-shot plays, most often on Saturday-Night Theatre (1953-1983); played roles in three of The Saviours cycle of plays (1953); minor parts (1953, 1957), Tex Baxter (1962-1963) and Danny Rockshaw (1968) on Mrs. Dale's Diary; three appearances on Festival of Radio Drama (1956); frequent roles in early English plays on The First Stage (1957); Torrence in one installment of The Day of the Triffids serial (1957); Glock in the serial Beau Geste (1957-1958); Heron in the serial Eldorado (1958); Ted Hartnell on The Dreaming Suburb (1959); the police sergeant in the serial City of the Hidden Eyes (1959), Dr. Bradley in the serials Dr. Bradley Remembers (1960) and Portrait of Clare (1961); and others *James Mason starred on The James and Pamela Mason Show (1949) and in six episodes of Suspense (1949-1958) plus other guest appearances *Elaine May was a regular in comedy skits with Mike Nichols on Monitor (1962-1975) and played a dramatic role in the Theatre Five episode "Mama's Girl" (1965) *Don McGill was general manager of Sudbury, Ontario station CKSO (1944-a. 1946), later music producer at CBM Montreal (1952), and provided narration and commentary on CBC classical music programs, including narrating Alexander Brott's Sept for Seven premiere on Festival Concert (1954) and hosting Symphony Hall and Opera Theatre (both 1966-1976) *Ethel Merman starred on Rhythm at Eight (1935) and The Ethel Merman Show (1949), and appeared on many other series *Albert G. Miller wrote for many radio shows from the 30s through the 60s, including Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, The Eno Crime Club (1931-1932), The Fred Allen Show (1936), Ben Bernie and All the Lads (1938), Maudie's Diary (1941-1942), Those Websters (1945), Official Detective (1956), CBS Radio Workshop (1956, episode "Lovers Villains and Fools"), and Theater Five (1965) *Spike Milligan, in addition to The Goon Show (1951-1960), was a writer and regular (in an early halfwitted characterization) on Hip-Hip-Hoo-Roy (1949), wrote and sometimes appeared on Bumblethorpe (1951), and was a regular on Paradise Street (1954) and The Omar Khayyam Show (1963-1964) *The Mills Brothers were the regular vocal group on The Bing Crosby Show (1933-1934) and had their own series on CBS (1931-1933) and the Blue Network (1942) *Zero Mostel was the resident comedian on The Chamber Music Society of Lower Basin Street (1942) *Mickey Mouse starred in The Mickey Mouse Theater of the Air (1938) and made guest appearances on The Lux Radio Theater and elsewhere. *Leslie Nielsen played George Spagna (guest lead) on an episode of The Big Story (April 7, 1954) *Ken Nordine played the narrator/all protagonists on The Adventurer's Club (1947-1948), various literary roles on World's Great Novels (ca. 1946-1948), was the announcer on The Breakfast Club (1947-1948), Jack Armstrong, the All-American Boy (1947-1951), A Life in Your Hands (ca. 1950-1952), and The Silver Eagle (1951-1955), plus appearances on Destination Freedom (as the prosecutor in "Execution Awaited," 1949), The Eternal Light (1953) and others *Joseph O'Conor was a frequent reader on various BBC poetry broadcasts (1946-1956) and played roles in one-off dramas (often historical, classical, or Shakespeare) *Sy Oliver played trumpet and sang occasional vocals on The Tommy Dorsey Show (1943-1946) was musical director on Endorsed by Dorsey (1946) *Don Pardo was an NBC staff announcer on such series as The Magnificent Montague (1951) and X-Minus One (1955-1957) *Jack Parnell was co-bandleader with Vic Lewis on Swing Session (1944-1945), featured drummer in various formats with Ted Heath (1945-1951), drums on the improv music series Jazz Is Where You Find It (1945-1946), and led the band on his own series (1951-1956) *Vincent Price played Paul Morrison on the soap opera Valiant Lady (1939), Simon Templar on The Saint (1949-1951), and various guest leads on Suspense and Escape (1947-1954), among others *Carmel Quinn was discovered on Arthur Godfrey's Talent Scouts (1955) and became a regular on Arthur Godfrey Time (ca. 1955-1961) *Tony Randall played Jarrod in the Biblical serial Light of the World (1948), Reggie Yorke on I Love a Mystery (1949-1952), and character roles in six episodes of The Big Story (1949, 1952-1953) *Anne Revere guest starred on anthology dramas like Academy Award Theatre (1946), The Cavalcade of America (1946), and Family Theatre and Lux Radio Theatre (1949) *Buddy Rich played drums for Artie Shaw's band on Melody and Madness (1938-1939) and for Tommy Dorsey's series (ca. 1940-1945) *Lynn Roberts sang with Tommy Dorsey on brand remotes (1952), The All-Star Parade of Bands (1953), The Dorsey Brothers Orchestra (1955-1956), and then for Jimmy Dorsey (ca. 1956-1957) *Ginger Rogers starred as one of the rotating leads on The Prudential Family Hour of Stars (1948-1950) *Roy Rogers starred on The Roy Rogers Show (1944-1946, 1948-1955) and Saturday Nite Round-Up (1946-1948) *Mickey Rooney hosted Hollywood Showcase (1948), played the title role on Shorty Bell (1948) and reprised his film role of Andy Hardy on The Hardy Family (1949-1950, 1952-1953) *Jack Rose was a staff writer for Time to Shine (1938), The Pepsodent Show Starring Bob Hope (1940s), a gag man for Milton Berle's show, and wrote for Command Performance (notably "Dick Tracy in B-Flat," 1945) *Terry Ross was an ABC NY sound effects man, working on The Greatest Story Ever Told (1947-1956), Inner Sanctum (1950-1951), Theatre Five (1964), and other series *Jada Rowland performed on The Second Mrs. Burton and Road of Life in the 1950s. *June Salter, on Australian radio, played Sally Howard on Blue Heelers (1953-1954), various roles on General Motors Theater (1953-1954), Penelope on The Beckoning Shore (1953), Virginia Martin on Dr. Paul (ca. 1954), parts on The Clock (1955-1956), and Denise in the final two Gregory Keen serials Two Roads to Samarra (1959-196) and Smell of Terror (1960-1961); for BBC Radio, she performed on the Archie Andrews special Archie in Australia (1957), played Rosie and others on The Flying Doctor (1960-1962), read the serialized book The River and the Brook on Woman's Hour (1962), played Rosetta Flynn on Flynn, Kitty Elliot on Clancy of the Outback (1963), appeared for four weeks on Show Time '63 (1963), and had guest roles on Overland Express (1965), Not for Children (1965), and the panel show Your Verdict? (1965) *Joan Sanderson played various matrons on Children's Hour (1943-1952), Scissors Deacon on Flint of the Flying Squad (1952), Mrs. Sandiman, Mrs. Bell-Norton and others on Mrs. Dale's Diary (1954-1962), and a regular foil on The Trouble with Toby (1957-1958) *Reni Santoni appeared on the Suspense episode "With Murder in Mind" and Yours Truly Johnny Dollar episode "The Deadly Crystal Matter" (both 1962) *Eddie Sauter co-conducted the Sauter-Fine Orchestra, arranged music, and played occasional solos on The Camel Caravan (1953-1954) *Paul Scofield played Ralph Touchett in the BBC serial The Portrait of a Lady (1952) *Raymond Scott composed, conducted, or arranged music for several series, most notably installments of The Columbia Workshop (1939-1940), Your Hit Parade (1949-1957) plus his own band remote series on CBS (1940-1944) *Sandra Scott, on CBC radio, played Judy in John and Judy (ca. 1948-1954), Emily Wardle in The Pickwick Papers (1949 serial), Brenda Walker on Alan and Me (1949), alternated as the teacher on Kindergarten of the Air (ca. 1949), Desdemona in Othello (one-shot drama) and Portia in the "Julius Caesar" serial on School Broadcast (both 1952), leads on Stage 48/''49''/''51'', Mrs. Ryson in the Nightfall episode "Christmas Day in the Morning" (1980) *Nicholas Selby played parts in BBC radio plays (beginning in 1956, including Harold Pinter's 1960 play "A Night Out"), a hotel clerk in The Hound of the Baskervilles serial (1958), and on Children's Hour serials (1959) as Francis Povey in "The Long Journey" and Col. Ireton in "Simon" *Peter Sellers, in addition to The Goon Show (1951-1960), played Soppy, Crystal Jollibottom, Luigi, Wilberforce, Gertrude Fitz, and walk-on characters on Ray's a Laugh (1949-1954; as Ted Ray Time, 1954-1955), Major Manouvre and others in "Blessem Hall" skits on Variety Bandbox (1950-1951), Eddie the manager on Finkel's Cafe (1956, a remake of the US Duffy's Tavern), starred in "From Our Own Sellers" segments on Roundabout (1958), and was a regular on Tempo for Today (1948), Third Division (1949), Petticoat Lane (1949), Paradise Street (1954), Happy Holiday (1954), and Curiouser and Curiouser (1956) *Cyril Shaps, as a member of the BBC Drama Repertory Company, introduced Music from Holland (1952), played Czar Alexander and others on Horatio Hornblower (1952-1953), Captain Jonsen on the serial A High Wind in Jamaica (1952), the Duke of Lyoness on Under Two Flags (1953), Mr. Kennedy on Phineas Finn (1953), multiple minor roles on Mrs. Dale's Diary (1954), Sir John Lade on Rodney Stone (1954), Chuffey and General Cyrus Choke on Martin Chuzzlewit (1954), a frequent reader on Morning Story (1954-1988), Monty Dartie on The Man of Property (1954), character roles in several Children's Hour plays and serials (1955-1960), Gabriel Cassilis on The Golden Butterfly (1955), Grandfather on The Old Curiosity Shop (1958), Richard Sefton on The Pagoda Well (1959), the White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, and Dodo in Alice in Wonderland (1965, one-shot), and many more *Ralph Sharon played piano on Keyboard Cavalcade (1946), recurring guest soloist on Piano Playtime (1947, 1950-1952), accompanying Maxine Sullivan with his trio (1948-1949), Rhythm Rendezvous (1950-1951, quintet and later sextet), and others *Harry Shearer played Stevie of the Beverly Hills Beavers on The Jack Benny Program (ca. 1951-1955) and child roles on Lux Radio Theatre and Our Miss Brooks *Dinah Shearing, on Australian radio, appeared on Modern Romances (1947), played Virginia Martin and Alice Logan on Dr. Paul (1948-1960), various roles on Dramas of the Courts (1948-1951), Maris Hallington on The Devil's Duchess (1948), Lillian Dale on The Lillian Dale Faffair (1949), female leads on ABC Drama Festival (1949), frequent leads on Theatre of Thrills (1950), Marcia on Office Wife (1950-ca. 1955), the title character on Paula Lehmann (1951-1954), Hedy Begner in the serial Dossier on Demetrius (1951), Odile St. Amant on Dinner at Antoine's (1951), Elisabeth I on the serials Tudor Princess and Tudor Queen (both 1954), leads on The Clock (1955), Amalie Maxwell on This Side of Innocence (1964), and others *Dinah Shore starred on The Dinah Shore Show (1939-1940) and under other titles through 1955 (notably The Birdseye Open House from 1943-1946), was a regular singer on The Chamber Music Society of Lower Basin Street (1940, as Mademoiselle Dinah "Diva" Shore), The Eddie Cantor Show (1940-1941), Paul Whiteman Presents (1943), The Carnation Contented Hour(1946-1948), Your Hit Parade (1947), Call for Music (1948), The Jack Smith Show (1950-1952), and acting guest turns on Command Performance, Suspense, and others *Alan Shulman played cello as part of The Kreiner String Quartet (ca. 1936-1938), The NBC Symphony Orchestra (1937-1942; 1942-1948), and composed music for the series American Portraits (1951) *Beverly Sills (then Belle Silverman) was discovered as a contest winner on Major Bowes' Original Amateur Hour (1936), at age seven, and sang for three seasons on Major Bowes' Capitol Family *Donald Sinden played Phil Bender on A Life of Bliss (1954-1959), Philip Craven on Crime Lawyer (1962), and guest appearances on other BBC radio broadcasts *Olan Soule played romantic leads on Curtain Time (1938-1939) and for a longer stint on The First Nighter Program (1943-1953), Dr. Kermit Hubbard (no relation) on Joan and Kermit (1938), Bob on Chandu the Magician (1935-1936), Tom on The Couple Next Door (1935-1937), Sam Ryder on Bachelor's Children (1935-1946), Kelly on Captain Midnight (1940s), Coach Hardy on Jack Armstrong, the All-American Boy (late 1940s), Stanley Peabody on The Harold Peary Show (1951), Ray Pinker on Dragnet (1950s), and others *Ruth Springford was a regular on Hometown (1945), played Calpurnia in a Julius Caesar serial (1946), frequent female leads on the CBC Stage series (ca. 1955-1957), and Minnie O'Donnell on The Craigs (1956-1964) *Robert Stack was a frequent guest lead on Family Theatre (at least 8 episodes, 1948-1953) *Arnold Stang played child roles on The Horn and Hardart Children's Hour (1930s), Seymour Fingerhood on The Goldbergs (ca. 1940-1942), Joey Brewster on That Brewster Boy (1942), Gerard on The Henry Morgan Show (1946-1950), Junior Berle and others on The Milton Berle Show (1947, 1948-1949), Albert on It's Always Albert (1948), resident comic sidekick on Bert Parks' Bandstand (1959) and its successor It's Network Time (same year), and more *Maureen Stapleton was a guest on The Quiz Kids (1951) and played leading roles in three episodes (including the premiere, "Winterset") of Best Plays (1952-1953) *Manfred Steffen was a newscaster for Radio Hamburg (1945) and played parts in German radio plays and series, including as one of several readers for the documentary Der 29. Januar 1947 (1947), Dr. Watson in three Sherlock Holmes plays (1947), supporting roles on Goethe erzählt sein Leben (Goethe Narrates His Life, 1949), assistant Collins (1952) and Thomas Richardson (1959) on Gestatten, mein Name ist Cox, Thrummock in Norman Corwin's Double Concerto (1953), Mr. Pritchard in Under Milkwood (1954), and various characters on Die Jagd nach dem Täter (Hunt for the Perpetrator, 1957-1962) *John Stephenson played various roles on The Whistler (1947-1951), NBC University Theater (1950), Richard Diamond (1950-1953), NBC Presents Short Story (1951-1952), Suspense (1951-1957), Escape (1953), CBS Radio Workshop (1956), Yours Truly, Johnny Dollar (1955-1960), and more. *Gordon Sterne played various British witnesses and culprits on Whitehall 1212 (1952) *Ed Sullivan hosted The Ed Sullivan Show (under various titles, 1932, then intermittently from 1941 until 1946) *Billy Taylor performed on Music 'Til Midnight (1944), an installment of The Sunday Afternoon Swing Club (1947), guest spot on The Bing Crosby Show (1951), and later host of The Billy Taylor Show on stations WLIB/WNEW (1960s) *Christopher Taylor played recorder and occasionally other woodwinds in Early English or classical music concerts/recitals (1949-1975), and for the dramatic plays The Vision of William (1958), Pinter's The Dwarfs (1960), and La Nausee (1960) *Keith Textor and his group the Textor Singers were regular vocalists on Best of All (1953) *Jim Timmens played percussion for the Sauter-Finegan Orchestra on The Camel Caravan (1953-1954) and arranged music for Bandstand (1956-1957) *Dick Tufeld was the announcer on Falstaff's Fables (1948), The Amazing Mr. Malone (1950), and Space Patrol (1950-1955) *Peter Ustinov appeared on BBC radio in Radio Post (1944, in "Education of Major Maddox" skits), in classical dramas (Creon in Antigone, Mephistopheles in Dr. Faustus, both 1949), starred and co-wrote the comedy In All Directions (1952-1955), and many more, and was a regular on the US series Flair (1961-1962) *Dick Van Dyke hosted the ABC variety/radio magazine series Flair (1960-1963) *Emanuel Vardi performed as a violinist and violist on The NBC Symphony Orchestra (ca. 1937-1954) *John Vernon acted on CBC radio in the late fifties, including the CBC Stage series (1958) and the 1959 radio play "The Devil's Instrument" (as the stranger) *Hugh Webster read the Para Handy stories in a recurring segment on Trans-Canada Matinee (1954) *Orson Welles played Lamont Cranston on The Shadow (1937-1938), many roles (including Sherlock Holmes, Long John Silver, and Dracula) on The Mercury Theater on the Air (1938) and The Campbell Playhouse (adding Hercule Poirot to his resume, 1939-1940), multiple episodic roles on Suspense (various dates from the 1930s-1940s), The Orson Welles Almanac (1941-1942), and others. *Suzy Westerby played a lady in the court in The Trial of Mitya Karamazov (1957), Edith Millbank in the serial Coningsby (1958), and Josephine Lackett in A Man in the Zoo (1959) *Billie Whitelaw played child roles (often male) on Children's Hour plays and serials (1945-1950), including Bunkle in multiple Bunkle serials, Juan the gypsy boy in "The Brydons" series, Dick Fauconbois in The Black Riders serial and sequel, and Charles Dodgson as a boy in "The Professor in Wonderland," and returned as Joanna Sedley in "The Black Arrow" serial (1959); played Madge Curran on Mrs. Dale's Diary (1954-1955), was a regular on Northern Variety Parade rotating series (1955), series regular on Mixed Doubles (1957), and Josie Marchmont on the serial Enter Three Witches (1959) *Mary Wickes was heard on The Mercury Theater on the Air (1938, as Mrs. Partcher in "Seventeen," the employment office manager in "Life with Father," and Rachel Wardle in "Pickwick Papers"), played Irma Barker on Lorenzo Jones (circa. late 1930s), and Louise the maid on Meet Corliss Archer (1943) *Andy Williams sang as part of the Williams Brothers quartet on The National Barn Dance (1939-1941) and other series and was a regular vocalist on many local Los Angeles series, including The Feeling is Mutual (1945-1946), California Melodies (1945-1947), and The Ken Carson Show (summer 1945) *Norman Wisdom was a regular on Fine Goings On (1951) and performed on various BBC variety series from 1949 onward *John Wood played Billy the Boy in the serial Robbery Under Arms (1950), the voice of Temperance in part four of Dante's The Purgatorio (1955), and in other BBC radio plays *William Woodson narrated This is Your FBI (1947-1953) and acted in episodes of Studio One (1947), Family Theater (1953), Suspense (1954), and The CBS Radio Workshop (1956-1957, also writer), among others. *Mai Zetterling starred in BBC radio plays from 1950 onward, often translations of European plays, including three different versions of Ibsen's The Wild Duck (1950-1955, all as Hedwig Ekdal) Sources ;Notes __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Radio References Category:Influences